


Mending Reminds Me

by JasnNCarly



Category: General Hospital
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-08
Updated: 2012-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:11:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23567854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Gia tries to enjoy the healing process
Relationships: Gia Campbell/Dante Falconeri





	Mending Reminds Me

Gia had no clue how it happened, how they had returned here; from screaming matches where they couldn’t get over the past to love making that required days.  
  
She’d never forgiven him for going undercover to pursue Lulu and take a bullet; he couldn’t get over her affair with Lucky Spencer.  
  
Six years later, they were lying in bed and staring into each other’s eyes; they both anticipated the resentment and anger, yet it felt calm between them.  
  
The room was silent as his fingers tunneled into her hair, her fingers caressed his biceps; it felt like a new beginning.


End file.
